To love a dragon
by Inu Ryoko1
Summary: Draco's father is finaly in azkaban, now can he make up with the reall friends he maid fun of for years. And go out with the girl he feels he is meant to bee with.?


I do not own Draco or Hermione but don't well all wish we owned Draco * hint hint *  
  
To love a dragon  
  
Hermione was on the train back to Hogwarts. It was her last year in the school of witch  
  
craft and wizardry, and she was going to make the best of it!. She was head girl and had  
  
Grown a lot over the summer and often found herself wondering who was head boy the,  
  
And had even gone out a couple of times with a guy she met in the Muggle world, but  
  
She started to think about Draco Malfoy, the little bouncing ferret!. As she thought about  
  
Her dating life, with his long blond hair  
  
About to his chin, with deep gray eyes, but she wished he was nicer. She had  
  
Secretly really liked him but she knew he would never  
  
Ask her out but she would go as far as even saying she loved him she just felt drawn to  
  
Him but he was always so rude and mean so she tried to block it out of her mind over the  
  
Years Her thoughts drifted back to the present when she heard someone walk into  
  
Head student compartment. She looked over and to her surprise it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello" she said in a cold voice. "Nice too see you too," he said. He looked remarkably  
  
Nicer than last year. * I wonder what happened to him over the summer * she wondered.  
  
You can stop staring now Hermione, and yes I just called you by your first name". This  
  
Her by surprise "ok what's up Malfoy you never called me by my first name before" she  
  
Said "well for your information I have changed a lot over the summer # one being my  
  
Father Was finally put into jail, and my mother divorced my father and took the family  
  
Fortune. And we moved away from the Malfoy mansion". "Oh really that must have left  
  
You quite happy" she said "oh yes indeed it did" he replied a smile showed on his face  
  
Slightly But now that my father is gone I would like to apologize for everything I did to  
  
You and your Friends over the years. I had to do that because of my father he made me  
  
Do it but I Would really like to get to know you and your friends. Most of mine ditched  
  
Me because they found out that my father had been arrested. "I am not sure Draco I  
  
Mean well we were bitter enemies from the first moment we met. I don't know I just  
  
Don't know". "Hermione there is something else but I never got to ask you with us being  
  
Forced to hate each other and all, well I was wondering.", * Hermione could tell he was  
  
Nervous*"what is it mal.I mean Drano?" She asked. "I was wondering if you would  
  
Ever consider going out with me" he looked at the floor and winced when she started to  
  
Talk afraid of rejection she suspected, but he was lucky today!. "I would actually" she  
  
Replied, but do I have your promise that you have changed, and will never call me names  
  
Like before ever again!. Draco looked up his face overjoyed his eyes alight "of coarse I  
  
Promise Hermine I never wanted to hurt you I swear, but I had to, too keep my father  
  
happy I have liked you for a looong looong time Hermine you don't know how long I  
  
Have wanted to ask you out" he said with sincerity written all over his face. Hermine  
  
Knew he was telling the truth. " I have something to say also" she said, " I have also  
  
Wanted to ask you out for a while but you were always so harsh and rude, but now I guess  
  
I have an explanation for that now," she said, and she gently leaned in forward and kissed  
  
Him on the lips, they both felt a surge of energy flow between them for those few  
  
Seconds of contact. They parted a both blushing a little. "I take that as a  
  
Yes" said Draco. "You guessed right," she said back. This time Draco leaned in to kiss  
  
Hermine and this one lasted for a couple of minutes. But then they parted after hearing  
  
Footsteps at the door, a few seconds later the door opened revealing Ginny, Ron and  
  
Harry. They all looked happy until their eyes came upon Draco then they instantly  
  
Became cold, "guys please sit down me * AND * Draco need to tell all of you something.  
  
You all have probably heard about Mr. Malfoy being imprisoned am I right" she said to  
  
Them, well it has changed the rest of the Malfoy family am I correct Draco" "yes it has"  
  
He replied. "All take it from here" said Draco. " I am sorry for all that I have done to you  
  
Over the years" he said sincerely to all of them. " It was my father and I did not want to  
  
Do it I swear. And I would really like to make up with you guys, I have already maid up  
  
With Hermione (he glanced over at her, she was smiling warmly) and I would really like  
  
Be friends with you all, if that would be at all possible". They all looked dumbstruck all  
  
Except for Hermione that was. " I think I speak for all of us when I say we need to think  
  
About it first" "that is ok said Draco all I ask is that you try, and I will try very hard to  
  
Make it all up to each and every single one of you," he said pleading. "We will try it out"  
  
They All said after a moment. Then they saw the door opening and the headmaster stepped  
  
In. " I am sorry but you all must leave and change into your robs we are nearly there"  
  
Said Dumbledoor *they all left one by one each saying goodbye to Hermione and  
  
Awkwardly too Draco as well. " Now I need to talk to you two about your duty's as head  
  
Boy and girl, you will be sharing a dormitory with two bedrooms one for each of you.  
  
Hermione Your is on the right, Draco yours is on the left. You two must also plan out the  
  
Dances set an example and be the first ones on the dance floor the first dance you shall  
  
Share, You may move on to dance with whomever you would like too. You will also be  
  
Helping With the decorations for the castle on holidays. And that is just about it now I  
  
Suggest that Change into your robs" and with that he left. Draco and Hermione chanced  
  
Hurriedly into There robs in the bathroom that was connected with there. They still had  
  
About a half an hour left though. So Draco and Hermione discussed there relationship and  
  
When they would tell the others, they finally decided that when they were better friends  
  
They would tell them. After that they decided to pick up where the left off. Until they  
  
Got back to Hogwarts and they all got a carriage together all of them Draco, Hermione,  
  
Ginny, Ron and Harry. After the feast Hermione and Draco went off to find there  
  
Common room, reached it in five minutes it was a statue of a great warrior fighting a  
  
Dragon, The dragons' head and neck came alive and it looked over at the two and said  
  
"Password" "lemon drop" the dragon stepped down of its low pedestal and revealed a  
  
Hallway they walked through the hallway and it opened up into a rather large common  
  
Room. Hermione looked around in aw "wow that's all I can say" "same here draco  
  
Muttered" It was beautiful decorated in red, gold, green, and silver with two couches one  
  
Gigantic fireplace that was lit and two writing desks. The wall had medieval unicorns  
  
Painted on it along with knights and princesses. There were three doors one on the right  
  
Hermione noticed was hers it had a giant lion painted on it, one in the middle that looked  
  
Like a bathroom, and one on the left that had a snake that was Draco's. Hermione walked  
  
Over to the middle one and opened it, it was a gigantic bathroom with a pool as a bathtub,  
  
The water was steaming, along with a two gigantic shower stalls of to the side and  
  
Another small door that looked like it went to the toilet. Draco saw his opportunity seeing  
  
That Hermione was distracted as she walked to the side of the bathtub (though it really  
  
Looked like a pool) and stood there on the edge. Draco ran up and pushed her into the  
  
Water, "DRACO!" She screamed with a smile on her face after she came back to the  
  
Surface. "WHOPS must have slipped sorry love," he said while grinning uncontrollably.  
  
She smiled and took of her robe and flopped it over the side she was warring a black tank  
  
And denim genes. "Well at least help me out" she said while raising her hand up to him.  
  
" Oh come on Hermione that is the oldest trick in the book ya know" "well maybe it is,  
  
BUT IT STILL WORKS" she said as she jumped up and grabbed his arm and dragged him  
  
In before he could counter it. "AAAAAAAACK" he screamed as he was flung into the  
  
Water. He surfaced and took of his robes as well and put them on the side of the pool, he  
  
Warring a white t-shirt that showed of his toned muscles very well! And denim genes.  
  
Draco saw Hermione looking at him and smiling. He looked down and remembered that  
  
Had a white t shirt on "like what you see" he asked "oh yeeees very much so" said  
  
Hermione laughing. With that he jumped on her and grabbed her and swung her around in  
  
Then lowered her down and kissed her on the lips, she gladly returned. Then they parted,  
  
And they started playing around having water fights. After about half an hour they got  
  
All wet and soggy. Then they went to there rooms and changed. After Hermione  
  
Changed into her pajamas she went into the common room and went on the couch and  
  
Just sat there watching the fire. She heard Draco's door open but she was half asleep and  
  
She didn't turn around too look. But soon Drano sat down next to her and pulled her  
  
Onto his lap where she fell asleep imidatly and cuddled up closer to him. Draco smiled  
  
And looked down at her sleeping he knew he loved her, he was positive about that now.  
  
And he fell asleep as well with her on his lap. 


End file.
